Arch-Lovers
by dubb1
Summary: following Walter's attempt to get revenge on Slappy the two have put their past behind them & have gone from enemies to full blown lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"oooh, WALTER." Called Slappy from a distance

Running through the woods Walter could hear Slappy calling his name over & over like an echo. The closer he got the louder the voice became until he made it into a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a single tree, on a low hanging branch sat Slappy waiting for Walter & at the base was a basket. Sitting on the branch Slappy used her tail to prevent Walter from seeing anything.

"I've been waiting for you my big bad wolf." She said seductively as she moved her tail revealing she was wearing a bikini made of leaves

"Slappy, why are you dressed like Eve?"

"I can ask you the same question, Adam."

Looking down Walter realized for the first time he was wearing nothing, but a loincloth made of leaves.

Embarrassed Walter tried to cover up only to cause Slappy to giggle at his embarrassment as she lands onto the ground.

"there's no need to be embarrassed Walter, I've seen it all before." She said embracing him

"Slappy…I."

"hush…you might wake her." She said quietly

"Who's her?" he questioned

Suddenly a sound started to come from the basket, much to Slappy's mild frustration as she gave Walter an unamused look.

"now see what you did, you can be such a yutz." She said with a mild scolding tone

Rushing to the basket Slappy lifted something from it, leaving it still covered in the blanket; she cradled the bundle before returning to Walter. The small bundle whimpered & fussed in Slappy's arms, it didn't take long for Walter to realize what that was.

"Slappy is that a baby?"

"not just any baby Walter, it's our baby."

Walter became shocked & surprised by what she just said, Slappy could see it in his face & decided to prove it.

"don't believe me, here take a look at our daughter."

Removing the blanket from over her head Walter got to look at his daughter, she overall looked like Slappy, but her coloring was his.

"isn't she beautiful Walter?"

Walter reached out gently petting her cheek calming her down a little, causing her to smile. Walter felt no doubt that this child was his, he felt a lot of joy from learning this.

"yes, she is."

"ok sweetie it's dinner time." She said to their baby

Taking a moment, with one arm Slappy undid her top letting her breasts out in the open revealing that she was lactating, this surprises Walter who looks up at her.

"what? It's time to feed her." She said as she began nursing their daughter

"Oh, it's just that…"

"don't worry handsome I'll make sure to save some for you." She teased

"no, it's not what I was…"

Slappy giggles as she stepped closer to him with a loving expression on her face as she says.

"I love you my big bad wolf." She said as she puckers her lips signaling she wanted a kiss

"I love you too Slappy squirrel." He said as he closes his eyes & lowers down to kiss her.

Suddenly an alarm went off causing Walter's eyes to open, taking a few moments he realized he was not in the woods with Slappy & their daughter, he was home in his bedroom.

"not again."

Walter sat up letting out a grunt of frustration at the dream that felt so real, it was one of many he's had since a month & a half ago. Ever since his revenge attempt went sideways he can't stop thinking about Slappy. His old feelings & his new feelings clashing, causing things like this to happen.

"great the other night I dreamt our wedding, now we have a kid."

Getting out of bed Walter walked passed the gift that Slappy gave him, a small smile came across his face, suddenly his phone went off with a text notification, checking it he saw it was from Slappy.

"thinking of you my big bad wolf."

The message also came with an attachment, opening it turned out to be a photo of her wet pussy in all its glory. Walter instantly became both aroused & frustrated as he lets out a grunt asking.

"why is this damn woman so sexy,"

_**Later On, Set…**_

As everyone was getting ready to film the next Slappy cartoon scene Walter was by the food table sipping coffee. He tried getting his mind off the dream he had but the sight of his dream daughter was hard to shake off. Suddenly the smell of walnuts filled his nose, he quickly realized who was approaching him as he let out a soft sigh.

"morning Slappy."

"morning handsome."

Slappy appeared wearing her spandex top & shorts carrying her own cup of coffee, the two watched the crew readied the set for the cartoon.

"so, you smelled me coming again."

"what can I say I have your scent."

"don't you mean the scent of my pussy, you perv." She teased as she attempted to kiss him

"hey, keep it down we're supposed to be enemies here remember." He says in a quiet panic

Walter's more social relationship with Slappy did not go unnoticed as people, even beanie & Sid asked why he was nicer to her. He would only say it's because of the present she gave him keeping them from prying into their romantic relationship.

"I don't see why we need to conceal our relationship, I have no problem letting people see I love you."

"I'm not ready for that besides it would look bad for a villain to fall in love with his arch-enemy."

"are you kidding the fans would love that, hell they ship us on the internet already."

"Slappy…"

"fine, you know I'm starting to think you're stringing me along." She pouted

"I would never, I may be a cartoon villain but I'm not that evil."

The two awkwardly watched as the crew continued to work getting the set ready, it took another hour, but the set was ready to shoot.

"ok people time to start filming places." Called the director

**Woods Chasing Scene Take 1**

**Running through the woods Slappy ran at top speed laughing as she ran keeping ahead of her pursuer.**

"**you'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me."**

"**I'll get you this time." Called Walter**

**Walter was charging like a mad beast trying to catch & eat Slappy but was having trouble keeping up.**

"**what a yutz." She laughed **

"**laugh while you can but when I catch you it squirrels stew!" **

**Gaining some distance, she ran into an open area with only one tree jumping into it to hide in, unfortunately, Walter saw her. **

"**Nowhere to run now you're mine."**

**Jumping in after her, Slappy quickly appeared from behind pushing & locking Walter inside the tree, pulling out a remote she pressed a button on it causing the tree to reveal itself to be a rocket.**

"**happy landing handsome."**

**Pressing a second button started a loud countdown that muffled out his screams, getting clear she watched as the rocket lifted off sending him high in the sky before exploding setting off a fireworks display.**

"**nothing says 4th of July like fireworks."**

**Suddenly Walter came crashing down in front of her, chard & beaten he could only say.**

"**I… hate… you." Before passing out.**

"**now that's comedy."**

**AND CUT**

"ok people great work we got it in one take, everyone preps for the next scene tomorrow." called the director

"that was short, I wonder why the short day." Wondered Walter as he shook off his injuries until he was 100% ok.

Slappy had already gone back to her dressing room to freshen up, taking a quick shower Slappy now dressed in her robe sat at her vanity wondering about her relationship with Walter. After finally coming clean about how she felt about him, she wondered just how much progress their relationship has made.

"does he really want to make this work?"

Suddenly a knock came at Slappy's door before someone entered not really caring who it was since she already knew.

"Oh hello Walter, sure no one saw you come in I know how much you don't want your rep to be ruined by being with me. Said Slappy focusing on doing her makeup

"I take it you're still mad at me?"

"gee whatever gave you that idea?" she said giving him the cold shoulder

"the cold shoulder huh, only one cure for that." He thought

Slipping behind her Walter placed his hand on her shoulders just as she was finished with her makeup.

"you seem a little tense, a good massage will loosen you up baby."

"Walter cut it out, giving me a massage is not going to stop me from being mad at you."

"sure it will, I just need to massage you in the right place."

Moving downward Walter opened the top of Slappy's robe letting her tits bounce out; before Slappy could react, he cupped both her melons massaging both of them while he used his index fingers to tease her nipples.

"I never get tired of playing with these jugs they're so soft & bouncy, I could do this all day." He teased

"Walter wolf, you let go of my tits right now!" Protested Slappy

"are you still mad at me?" he asked giving her boobs a playful squeeze

"stop that, you're making me madder." She moans

"then I'm not letting go."

Walter began massaging her harder, her nipples were now hard as pebbles, Slappy tried desperately not to enjoy the feeling of Walter playing with her tits but she couldn't hide how much she loved it, unable to stop from biting down on her bottom lip & blushing as he twirled her nipples like joysticks.

"Walter you stop that, you know how sensitive my nipples are, stop treating them like joysticks."

"you know you love it sexy." He teased pinching her nipples

"eek, you stop that; this is what I get for telling you my weaknesses." She yelped as Walter tugged on her nipples

"I'll stop when you stop being mad at me."

"not a chance."

"then you leave me no choice." He said kissing her on the cheek

"you wouldn't dare!" she said fearing what he was going to do

"oh, I dare." He teased

Scooping her up from her vanity he took her over to the loveseat in her dressing room placing her down, he dropped down in front of her spreading her legs apart before moving in. Slipping his hands under her he now had a firm grip on her butt cheeks as he inhaled the smell of walnuts while lifting her up a little by her ass giving him better access to her pussy.

"Well…Well…if it isn't my favorite treat…it looks so much tastier in person than that picture you sent me this morning."

"Walter wolf don't you dare, you know how I get when you eat me out!"

"I know it makes you super wet & happy, & there's no way you'll still be mad at me when I'm done." He said giving her outer lips a kiss

"Walter please someone will hear me, I can't keep my voice down when you're doing that."

"didn't you want people to know we're together?" he teased

"kissing you in public is way different than someone walking in on us with you between my legs…eek stop that!" she yelped as Walter teased her clit.

"you so want me to do it." He teased

Walter buries his muzzle between Slappy's legs & start sniffing her pussy, with his nose rubbing her folds with each twitch he could smell her scent getting stronger the wetter she became, making Slappy feel excited though she still tried to resist. Walter began licking Slappy's pussy not holding back, his tongue gliding up & down her outer lips along with sucking on her clit.

"Oh, Walter…stop…don't." was all she could say

Walter decided to kick it up a notch by penetrating her, thrashing her inner walls as he pushed deeper inside her. Drinking her juices as it flowed out like a thirsty beast, Slappy could no longer resist as her cries of stop & don't switched to don't & stop.

"oh…walter…oh…walter don't stop…don't stop eating my pussy my big bad wolf!" she cried as she called him by her pet name for him

"I knew she wanted this." He thought as he squeezed her ass cheeks

Going deeper inside her Walter pushed his tongue as deep in as it could go causing her to moan louder.

"Walter…Oh, Walter, I can feel you inside…my …"

Suddenly the knob at the door turned, scaring Slappy in the process, but Walter continued to eat her out while Slappy tried to regain her composure.

"please tell me you locked the door." She moaned

When the door didn't open she became relieved despite Walter still eating her out.

"Ms. Slappy is everything alright the door is locked?" called a crew member

"I'm…fine…I'm just…working out…what is it?

"Oh right, uh Mr. Thaddeus Plotz wants to see you in an hour in his office."

"fine…whatever…I'll be there anything…else?"

"I've been trying to find Mr. Walter to give him the same message but I haven't seen him have you."

"no, but…knowing…him, he's deep into…something…I'll tell him…if I…see him."

"ok, ma'am." Said the crew member leaving

With the crew member gone Slappy focused back on Walter who began eating out her pussy aggressively again.

"Oh, walter…I'm cumming…I'm…I'm…oh you big bad wolf!" she cried

Slappy no longer could hold back as she came, her juices spraying out onto Walter while she fell back.

"I love it when you eat my pussy, I love it so much." She moans

"so I take it you're no longer mad at me for this morning." He said giving her twitching pussy light kisses

"no Walter I'm not…"

Suddenly Slappy's thighs began squeezing the sides of Walter's head as he looks up at Slappy who now had an expression that was both threatening & seductive."

"I'm not mad at that because I'm mad at you for a new reason."

"but…I?" he said before Slappy's grip got tighter

"you're a naughty boy for taking advantage of me like that, you need to be punished, luckily I have a whole hour to do so you naughty big bad wolf." She said rubbing her thighs against the sides of his head

All Walter could do was smile sheepishly knowing he was in for it, but he thought to himself.

"well at least she's not mad about this morning anymore."

_**Later**_

After punishing Walter…taking a second shower & redoing her makeup the two were on their way up to see the CEO of Warner Bros. Studios. Slappy hates when Plotz wants to see her it always involves him trying to change the show. As the two made their way up to his office via elevator Walter was still reeling a little from his punishment.

"man I had no idea you can make yourself that tight." He said rubbing his crotch

"Oh, Walter don't be such a baby that's what you get for being a naughty boy, besides I went easy on you this time."

"well, I realized something from this experience,"

"not to make me mad?"

"no not that, you're too hot when you're angry." He teases

"Then what?"

"1. I need to come up with a way to punish you when you're a naughty girl & 2. That eventually I'm going to want to do that again.

"well, 1. I hope it involves spanking & 2. I'll do it anytime you're being a naughty boy my big bad wolf." She flirted

"Maybe I should be naughty right now." He flirted back rubbing his crotch against her ass

"you're on your way to another punishing mister."

Soon the elevator made it to the top floor leading to a hallway that led right to his office, entering they were greeted by Plotz himself.

"Hello, Slappy & Walter I am very happy that you two made it here so fast."

"yeah sure." Said Slappy

"well time to get down to business, I asked you here because I came up with a great idea to take the show to the next level…

"oh really?" said Walter

"yes the show has action & comedy but what we really need is romance."

"somebody please shoot me," she thought

"which is why I'm introducing a new character."

"and here we go." Thought Walter

"come on in my boy"

Entering from a back room in Plotz's office a young male squirrel his fur the same color as Slappy & showing about the same muscular physique as Walter. Though handsome Slappy wasn't impressed in the least.

"this is happy squirrel he will be your new co-star to serve as your love interest."

"I am happy to me you all especially you Ms. Slappy." He flirted with a smirk

Walter instantly developed a huge dislike for him, not liking the way he was looking & talking to his girl.

"I don't need a boyfriend in my cartoons everything is great just the way it is." Argued Slappy

"Sorry, my dear but your show according to my data it lacks romance in order to attract that last 5% we need a love interest someone to save you from Walter & be rewarded with a kiss."

"are you crazy do I look like the kind of girl who needs to be rescued & then you want me to kiss this yutz."

"sorry Slappy but that's what needs to be done to gain that 5%"

"which we will lose that 95% we already have." Thought Walter

"there is no way I'm doing this."

"you have to it's in your contract."

"Yeah well, you can take that contract &..."

"excuse me." Interrupted Walter

"much as I'm enjoying this I was blown up earlier & I would like to wrap this up so I can go home."

"very well, will discuss this later." Said Plotz

Angry Slappy stormed out leaving Walter, Plotz & happy alone.

"My apologies my boy."

"it's no problem I look forward to working with her." Said happy

Walter's dislike of the new guy only became stronger as he too hated the changes that Plotz wanted to make too but kept quiet to maintain their cover also he really hated the idea of Slappy kissing this guy & took a lot of restraint not to punch Plotz for trying to force Slappy to do so.

Walter decided to leave but Plotz had a message to give to Slappy for him.

"if you see Slappy tell her the script reading is tomorrow afternoon."

"fine." He said leaving

Leaving, Walter headed back to the elevator finding Slappy there waiting for him, just as the elevator arrived. The two enter second after the door closed she finally started venting.

"can you believe that little shrimp, trying to force this on me!"

"it's crazy & I already want to punch his pet in the face," said Walter

"Maybe I should've said I have a boyfriend."

"are you kidding, that little butterball would stop at nothing to find out who he was, we'd never get any privacy.

"true…I'm starting to understand why you want to keep our relationship secret."

"well maybe I was going a little overboard before but it can't hurt for us to go out as a couple."

"no, it can't…"

"well then how about tonight?" he said embracing Slappy

"tonight?"

"let's get dressed up & go out for dinner then your place for dessert."

"Oh, Walter."

The two shared a loving kiss no tongue, just loving embrace & a loving kiss. Reaching the bottom as they broke apart going off to get ready for the night.

"see you tonight sexy."

"see you tonight my big bad wolf."

End Of Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Saying their goodbyes until later tonight Slappy decided to take a stroll home, despite trying to focus on her date Slappy couldn't fully shake off her anger over Plotz wanting to change her show. Feeling her anger rising & a need to blow up something or someone as her anger rose Slappy tried to resist the urge to do so.

"No…no…I'm not letting that fool ruin tonight, it's all about me & my big bad wolf."

As she walked home Slappy came across a store for babies, as she looked through the window she blushes thinking about Walter & their first time.

"I can't believe I told him I'll have his babies, not that I wouldn't but he hasn't even put a ring on me yet." She thought

Slappy couldn't help but blush harder at the idea of being Mrs. Walter Wolf, the thought of it excited her but she knew better not to get too excited.

"easy girl we just got him, don't want to jump ahead of ourselves."

Making it home, Slappy saw that she had time to kill before her date & still feeling a little upset about plotz she decided to do what she normally does to relax.

"it's bath time."

Heading upstairs Slappy stopped off in her room tossing her clothes aside, before continuing naked to the bathroom. Once inside she began running her bath water adding her favorite acorn scented bubble bath to the water. As she waited for the tub to fill she noticed something in the mirror.

"did my boobs get a little bigger, also do I have a little more junk in my trunk?"

Slappy noticed her boobs & butt looked a little bigger than usual, she knew she should've been more surprise, but she already knew who was responsible.

"no wonder my bras were starting to feel a little snug & my panties kept riding up my butt…this is all Walter's fault, that big bad wolf is going to grope me into a Z-cup that can only wear thongs, with those magic fingers of his…if I'm not careful."

Climbing into the bathtub, the hot water instantly relaxed Slappy as she slid further in until she was covered from the neck down in bubble bath.

"this is just what I needed, although it would be better if I was sharing this bath with Walter.

Slappy couldn't help but be happy when she thought of Walter, she was looking forward to their date tonight the most.

"Hopefully things won't be so awkward this time."

Slappy began thinking about her last date, while she did have fun Walter wouldn't stop asking how she figured out his plan until they got back to her place where she made Walter keep his promise.

"it was a shot for shot…remake." She moans

Thinking of what they did made Slappy feel hot & bothered as her hands began making their way to her right breast & between her legs, lost in the moment she began playing with herself.

"Oh, Walter what have you done to me, you've made me a dirty girl you big bad wolf…a very dirty girl!" she cried as she touched herself

Slappy's fingers where in full overdrive as they went to town on her, all she wanted was to feel relief from her urges.

"Walter…I want you so bad, I want to be with you…I want your seed…I want to have your baby.

Slappy's face turned red with embarrassment, coming to her senses she couldn't understand why she said that.

"damn it what is wrong with me I feel like I'm in heat."

Slappy couldn't understand why the thought of babies with Walter aroused her so much.

"Maybe it's just the thought of it…cross breeding isn't easy."

Thinking on it Slappy knew even if somewhere down the line they did try to have kids it wouldn't be easy, for the fact that cross breeding is difficult & there are a lot of factors.

"I wonder what Walter would think of this."

_**Walter's home…**_

Back home Walter was relaxing while thinking about Plotz & the new guy happy, it pissed him off seeing that guy flirt with Slappy & even more that now she had to kiss him.

"I'd hate that guy even if she & I weren't together."

Wanting to get his mind off those two his mind went back to his dream daughter, remembering her gave Walter strong feelings, as deep down he wanted her to be real as she was so beautiful like her mother.

"I bet Slappy would be a handful pregnant." He thought Imagining a pregnant Slappy going through mood swings.

The thought amused him a lot, but he didn't want to get too caught up in a dream no matter how great it was.

"down boy…let's wait till after we put a ring on her." He thought

Walter thought of what he said in his head & became frustrated with himself for thinking that.

"damn it, Walter, we just got together with her don't be so damn creepy, besides I bet marriage & kids are the farthest things from Slappy's mind. Thought Walter berating himself.

_**Later That Night**_

Arriving at their date, Slappy was now dressed in her date attire a strapless little black dress with a mini jean jacket with matching black low heels. The dress was a little tight in the chest & butt area though she didn't mind. The thought of her girls accidentally popping out in front of Walter actually aroused & amused her imagining his reaction. To keep others from recognizing her she also wore a purple bandana with black shades hoping to not be noticed.

"hey look its Slappy squirrel." Said a voice

Slappy's tail puffed up in surprise fearing that someone had recognized her, turning around she saw it was Walter dressed in a black & white casual business suit. Slappy wanted to be upset for his joke but instead found herself ogling him for how great he looked.

"wow, you look great Walter."

"you do too but, uhhhhhhhh"

"uhhhhhhhh, what?" She asked,

"this might be a little weird to say this, but your dress is looking a little tight in the chest, did your boobs get a little bigger?"

"why yes, they did, so you noticed your handiwork." She teased

"my handiwork?"

"yes & I got more news for you too, my ass is a little bigger too, my big bad wolf has magic fingers." She teased shaking her booty a little

"might want to be a little careful don't want to have an accident up top or down low." He jokes

"Yeah…right, I bet you'd love a little nip slip right now." She teased pushing her chest against the front of her dress, making it look like her tits were going to pop out.

"don't tempt me." He teased back

The two shared one more laugh before heading inside, finding their table & ordering their meals. The two talked for a good while in between eating & drinking, the conversation was fun mostly each of them taking shots at Plotz. After an hour & a half of talking & drinking the tipsy couple left taking a scenic walk back to Slappy's home. As they walked both appeared to have something on their minds which the other can tell.

"Slappy is there something you want to talk about?" asked Walter

"funny big boy I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied

"ok, then you go first."

"ok, do you remember what I said during our first time together."

"you'll have to refresh my memory I mostly remember just tapping that ass." He teased giving her butt cheek a squeeze

"Walter be serious." She yelped

"sorry"

"ok, I meant the part about when I said I'll have your babies."

"I think I do remember that…"

"well, when I was on my way home I passed by this baby store where I remembered what I said, it's a little embarrassing to talk about so don't laugh, but I started imagining us having babies."

Walter let out a laugh which causes Slappy to blush making her upset with him.

"I told you not to laugh & what's so funny Walter wolf !?"

"I'm laughing because I've been imagining the same thing."

"you have?"

"Slappy before work today I dreamt we had a baby girl."

"you did, what did she look like?"

"she looked like you but my coloring."

"I bet she was adorable."

"she was, so much I actually wished she was real."

"well if you want it to be real so bad we can head to my place &…make that dream a reality." She flirted as she embraced him

"Maybe we should wait on that…until…"

"after you put a ring on me…& make me Mrs. Walter Wolf…?" she tease hugging him tighter

"I…uh….that…is?" said Walter at a loss for words

"I'm just teasing silly, you & I both know we're not ready to make that step."

"Maybe not today, but someday." He thought giving Slappy a kiss before holding her hand

"you know when we do try to have kids it won't be easy, crossbreeding hardly ever is." Informed Slappy.

"True but it will be fun trying."

"yes, it will be…My Big Bad Wolf." She said lovingly

End Of Ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2:00 am at Slappy's tree in her bedroom she & Walter were fast asleep after a great date followed by intense lovemaking, the two cuddled in her bed falling asleep in each other's arms. Suddenly crying came from another room, at first Walter was about to get up but Slappy got up first motioning him to stay in bed.

"hang tight handsome I'll take care of this." She said putting on her robe

Leaving the room Slappy walked over to the next room that was set up to house a baby girl, walking up to the crib she saw her daughter fussing & crying.

"awwww what's wrong sweetie."

Lifting her up Slappy got a whiff of one problem that her daughter was having, changing her in record time she calmed down as she nestled herself in Slappy's arms.

"that's my little girl…boop" said Slappy as she booped her daughter's nose with her's making her giggle.

"room for one more." Asked Walter

Standing in the doorway was Walter smiling watching them quietly, making Slappy blush.

"Walter, you didn't have to get up, I had it?"

"why would I ever miss a chance to be with my two favorite ladies."

Walter came closer petting their daughter's cheek making her react positively to his touch.

"you know we still need to name her." Said, Walter

"how about… Mina?"

"I think that will be a great name for her when she gets here."

"huh?"

Suddenly Slappy woke up immediately realizing it was a dream, Slappy took a deep breath disappointed that it was all a dream.

"wow, now I know how Walter feels."

Looking over she noticed that Walter wasn't there but a note instead.

_**Dear Slappy**_

_**Sorry to run off like this so early but I needed to get ready & changed for the shoot I'll see you on set later**_

_** Love Walter **_

"I do… I really do… love you."

_**Later…**_

Later on, set Slappy arrived dressed in skinny jeans & a Green T-shirt, she made her way through the set to find Walter, who was in the back dressed like a biker.

"Hiya, handsome."

"Hey, sexy…sorry again for rushing off like that."

"it's fine…though I could have used your help in the bathroom."

"for what?"

"to wash me…silly." She teased

Leaning against the same wall next to Walter, Slappy's tail reached over & began to play with Walter's making him blush.

"I really wanted to take a shower with you…then have you wash me with those big strong hands. Cleaning every nook & cranny even my hard to reach spot." She teased

"your hard to reach spot, where is that."

"Oh, I won't tell…but I would've let you look for it with your tongue..."

"I'm going to find that spot after work."

"how about your place."

"sure…"

Suddenly the two saw happy arrive on set followed by an entourage of fangirls, this annoyed Walter & disgusted Slappy as they watch him dismissed them before approaching them.

"what the hell are you doing here!?" growled Slappy

"I'm here to observe the last scene, wants me to watch to better prepare for the next cartoon when I make my debut…plus I'm very interested in seeing my costar in action" he flirted

As Slappy was about to curse out happy, the director called out to say that they were finally ready to shoot.

"break a leg Ms. Squirrel…you too Walter break something too."

"break something…break something…I'll kick his ass…somebody oughta kick his ass!" muttered Walter under his breath

**Sidewalk Scene Take: 1**

**Walking down a sidewalk Slappy paid little to no attention to the number of men catcalling her, seeing them all as fools she knew they were not worth her time.**

**Moving faster Slappy was unaware of that someone had planted a surprise for her up ahead, that someone was her arch-foe Walter wolf**

"**this time I got her, once she steps on the X on the sidewalk she'll trigger my trap then we'll see who's laughing then." **

**Coming upon his trap Walter watched with anticipation, as Slappy was a few steps away however Walter received a shock when she stepped onto the X but did not trigger the trap & kept walking.**

"**no this can't be it was foolproof." He said angrily stepping onto the X**

**Like in classic cartoon fashion the trap activated as four walls sprung up from underneath the X trapping Walter from the neck down. **

"**not again."**

**Hearing the commotion behind her, she turned around to see her nemesis trapped.**

"**Well…well Walter caught in your own trap again." Teased Slappy**

"**laugh it up just wait till I get out."**

"**why bother don't you get it you'll never get the best of me." She teased honking his nose like a bike horn**

"**Cut that out…one of these days I'll."**

"**Oh, you & your empty threats."**

"**it's not empty!"**

"**whatever things are not going to change." She said walking off**

**Unknown to them both the force of the trap activating cause a loose brick to fall as she got a few steps away from Walter the brick fell striking her in the head causing a lump to form as she fell to the ground unconscious. Walter looked shocked as he escaped his trap looking down on the knocked-out Slappy saying.**

"**I got…her…I finally…got her!" he laughed evilly**

**AND CUT**

Once the scene was over Walter was about to help Slappy up but Happy got in the way between them bumping Walter, this angered him as he brought his claws out, but Slappy slapped Happy's hand away telling him to back off as she got to her feet.

"I don't need your help back off."

"ok fine…for now, I'll see you at the reading later." Said happy walking off

"meet me in my dressing room…later" she said to Walter.

As promised Walter came to Slappy's door, entering he found Slappy constantly poking her lump wincing from the pain.

"not so easy taking the lumps is it?" teased Walter

"well excuse me I'm better at dishing it out…ow!" she pouted

"here I brought something to get rid of that?"

Pulling out a lotion tube it had a label that said **"Acme Lump begone" **squeezing some of its contents into his hand Walter began rubbing it on Slappy's lump. Slappy realized that her lump didn't hurt anymore & in a matter of seconds it began to disappear as it shrank down under her fur.

"Wow, that stuff is amazing…but?"

"but…what?"

"is that what you had to deal with for the past 5 years." She asked showing signs of guilt

"Hey… don't you start to feel ashamed now remember I am the villain it's my job to take those beatings."

"but still I was complaining about a lump, you've been blown to pieces multiple times."

"Trust me I'm used to it to the point I can shake it off."

"Well, then tonight I'm really going to reward you for being such a stud."

"will you tell me where that hard to reach spot is."

"I told you, you'll have to find it with your tongue…my big bad wolf."

The two shared a laugh before it became clear that Slappy wanted to talk about something else.

"Walter there was something I wanted to tell you, that I didn't get the chance earlier."

"what is it?"

"I had the dream, the one where we had a daughter."

"You did?"

"Yeah…we named her Mina, she was so adorable."

"I like that name," said Walter

"I knew you would."

"you know maybe this is a sign we should try for her sooner." He flirted

"Maybe we should." She flirted back

As the two leaned in to kiss both were interrupted by their phones alerting they both had a text message from Plotz informing them that the reading was moved up an hour.

"Great! way to ruin the mood you little butterball!" Growled Walter

Later…

Arriving for the reading the two saw that happy was already there with everybody else smiling flirtatiously at Slappy much to their annoyance.

"hello Slappy, I'm happy to see you're feeling better I saved you a seat," he said pointing to a seat next to him

Forced sit next to him Slappy move her chair away from him, just as happy was going to attempt to move in closer he was stopped by Walter who sat on his other side who used his leg to hold him in place. This annoyed Happy as he wondered why her arch-enemy was being a pest.

"ok people…here are your copies of the script we're going to read through the scene together, I'll read out the action & you three just read out your lines," said the director

"got it," they all said

**Meet Happy Squirrel**

**Director: waking up Slappy groggy from her head wound finds herself unable to move. **

**Slappy: what's going on I can't move!"**

**Director: looking around Slappy realizes that she is tided to a conveyer belt leading to a spinning saw. **

**Walter: well…well, look who finally woke up & just in time for her doom…**

**Slappy: Walter what are you doing?**

**Walter: finally getting my revenge…bye, Slappy."**

**Director: activating the conveyer belt Slappy looks on as she slowly rides to her doom as Walter laughed triumphantly.**

**Walter: nothing can stop me now!**

**Director: suddenly Happy Squirrel appears ready to take that challenge much to Walter's shock**

**Walter: who the heck are you.**

**Happy: I'm Happy Squirrel, happy to me you…**

**Director: a fight breaks outs between the two as Slappy watch helplessly as she moved closer & closer to the saw blade, finally with one final punch Happy defeats Walter knocking him out cold, with seconds to spear stopped the conveyer belt breaking the chain freeing Slappy**

**Slappy: you saved me how can I…**

"Wait…Wait, stop…what is this garbage…what were the writers thinking !" said Slappy

"this is Plotz's idea the writers just wrote what he told them to…" said the director

"does he really expect the people to buy this?" asked Walter.

"This is what he wants."

"excuse me but I don't think we're done with the script." Said happy

"the only thing left is the kiss & I don't we need to practice that…too"

"I think we should so that we get it right for the shoot…don't you agree too Slappy"

"not now…not ever…"

"come now Slappy I guarantee you'll like it."

Slappy became repulsed as she watches Happy actually move in to try & kiss her, her fist was forming to deck him just as Walter was about to rip him apart, but he soon had a better idea. Leaning back in his chair pretending not to care, Walter pretends to lose his balance bringing his chair down on Happy's tail. The sudden pain & surprise caused Happy to leap into the air as his head went through the ceiling, struggling to get free Slappy decided to leave but not before saying.

"now that's comedy." She said leaving before secretly winking at her big bad wolf

Breaking free happy fell to the floor before climbing back up to his feet now sporting a lump 3 times the size of the one Slappy had.

"happy are you ok." Asked the director

"I'm fine accidents do happen."

"more like those are going to happen if you try that again." Thought Walter as he left

Taking the elevator to leave he was joined by Happy who decided to take it too, much to Walter's frustration. Silent at first Happy decided to talk to Walter about Slappy as the elevator descended.

"you know it's rather cute how Slappy pretends not to like me…" said happy

"excuse me?"

"she acts as if she hates me, but I can tell…from the first moment, she saw me she instantly fell for me with those lustful eyes hiding behind disdain."

It took every ounce of will power not to rip him apart as he heard Happy claim his Slappy was in love with him.

"she's just playing hard to get…but sooner or later she will find the courage to confess her love for me."

"what if she has a boyfriend." Asked Walter

"if she does, he's not doing a good job pleasing her if she instantly fell in love with me…she obviously needs someone like me to please her.

Finally, the elevator landed; Walter left first wanting to put some distance between him & Happy leaving him confused.

"I gotta get away from this fucker before I fucking kill him." thought Walter

End Of Ch. 4

* * *

Funny thing this chapter was actually a lot longer but it got too long for my taste so I broke it into two chapters I'll post Ch 5 later when I finish it.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Walter made it to his house, it was a 3-bedroom house; he shared it with his fellow villains Sid & Beanie, luckily for him, the two were out on vacation meaning he & Slappy would have the whole place to themselves.

"better tidy up a bit."

The house wasn't dirty it just had the smell of only guys living there & Walter wanted to make the atmosphere more romantic.

"ok just need a few more things."

Heading off to the store for a few things, Walter later return from the store with a handful of snacks & a movie rented for him and Slappy to watch. The movie Was an action-comedy cater to both of their taste, everything was spread out perfectly on the living room table in front of the TV all Walter needed now was the guest of honor. A little while later Slappy arrived carrying a backpack with her.

"Hey, my big bad wolf…"

"Hey, there sexy…"

Slappy looked around she saw how clean the house looked then smiled at Walter making him blush.

"did you tidy up your place just for little ole me." She asked in a sexy southern accent

"well, I want my gal to be comfortable."

"you're so sweet I could just spread my thighs for you right now." She teased

"let's save that kind of fun for later."

"ok, mind if I use your bathroom."

"go right ahead, I'll be in the living room when you get back.

Going upstairs & leaving Walter downstairs, he went to the living room to wait for her to come back. Moments later Slappy returned wearing a green sports bra that looked like it was struggling to contain her big breasts, along with matching booty shorts that were doing the same for her ass. Walter began howling & whistling like a classic horny cartoon wolf.

"oh Walter, you're such a naughty boy when you're ogling me like that…it makes me feel embarrassed." She teased as she swayed her chest & blushed

"I'm a cartoon wolf it's natural to react like that when I see something sexy."

"I love it when you call me sexy…I love it so much." She said sitting down & cuddling next to him.

"I love calling you sexy."

The two sat together talking a little before they started the movie, it was then Walter told her what Happy said much to her shock & disgust.

"Are you serious, that creep thinks I'm in love with him."

"yup, he thinks you're just playing hard to get & that you want him."

"great as if he wasn't enough of a scumbag, now he's hit a new low."

"let's not focus on that loser lets watch the movie."

The movie started & the two watched intently enjoying the action & comedy while they fed each other snacks. The movie ended a few hours later with the snacks gone, Walter yawned as he stretched working out his stiffness.

"well the movie is done & the snacks are gone."

"not all of them."

"Really we've been feeding each other for hours what's left."

"oh, Walter don't you remember."

Slappy stood up moving in front of Walter, she bent over sticking her ass out at him as she places her hands on the table.

"I didn't feed you your favorite snack, my big bad wolf." She flirted shaking her booty at him

Getting the message, Walter yanked down Slappy's shorts all the way to her ankles & began to fondle her butt cheeks making her giggle.

"oh, you naughty boy I thought you wanted to save this kind of fun for later."

"I waited long enough beside you're the naughty girl shaking her big round sexy ass at me. He said spreading her cheeks

Burying his face between her cheeks Walter began sniffing, embracing her scent loving her walnut smell.

"I love this part it always makes me wet."

"I love the smell of walnuts."

Bringing out his tongue Walter began sliding up & down Slappy's outer lips making her moan in joy as he teases her clit.

"Walter please don't tease me you know what I want, you big bad wolf."

Amidst his teasing Walter took notice of Slappy's butt hole & decided to play with that too. Taking the tip of his tongue he poked it taking Slappy by surprise as her tail shot up.

"wait…please, not there."

"why is it dirty?" he teased

"no…it's just a really sensitive spot." She pouted

"Really? Even more than your nipples." He teased

"uh-oh." She thought

Walter thought for a moment & decided to follow through as he dived in pushing deep inside of Slappy's ass making her moan from this new sensation.

"yes…yes…I mean no…. I'm….oh eat me…eat my ass & pussy…you kinky big bad wolf!"

Walter was happy to please as he alternated between the two that from Slappy's point of view it felt like he was in both at the same time.

"We should have done this a long time ago." She cried out

"There are a lot of things we should have done a long time ago." Thought Walter

Lost in the moment Slappy began twerking against Walter's face unable to control herself as she felt she was about to cum.

"Walter…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!"

Wrapping his mouth around her outer lip Slappy's dam burst right into Walter's mouth her juices flowing like a river as she tightly gripped the side of the table. Pulling back Walter watched as Slappy knees gave in as she fell backward onto his lap right on the bulge in his sweats.

"I think I know how to punish you when you're a naughty girl."

"remind me…to do something…really naughty later." She said between breaths

"oh, I will."

While sitting on his lap Slappy felt the bulge getting larger & knew what it meant as she smiled.

"somebody wants their turn."

Removing her sports bra Slappy spun around burying Walter's face between her breasts. With Walter's face set between her rack Slappy reached into his pants pulling out his hard rod setting it against her butt cheeks.

"you know what I'm going to do now…right."

"yes…" he said between her tits

Reaching behind herself Slappy spread her cheeks sandwiching Walter's junk in her trunk. Slappy began tightly squeezing Walter's dick with her cheeks as she slid up & down on him, his head bumping the base of her tail. Walter moaned from the feeling of Slappy's butt-job letting out several moans as her cheeks squeezed him.

"You like that don't you baby, you like having your dick between my ass cheeks…you naughty wolf."

Walter only nodded as he reaches over grabbing a handful of her cheeks, he then began thrusting upwards between her butt cheeks matching her rhythm, Slappy also felt pleasure due to Walter's shaft rubbing against her still sensitive asshole.

"I'm gonna cum." Howled Walter

Hearing that Slappy sped things up moving faster, just as he was about to blow she locked his head between her cheeks causing him to cum between her but cheeks.

"Your cum is so hot between my buttcheeks."

"you…me…bedroom…right now!"

Despite being winded from cumming, Walter found not only the strength to stand but carry Slappy over his shoulder as they went to his room. Walter's bed wasn't as big as Slappy's since he slept on a twin size, Slappy didn't mind seeing that they just had to cuddle closer to share. Laying her down the bed Slappy turned on all fours shaking her ass at Walter begging him to mount her.

"hurry…please hurry…oh, mount this horny squirrel right now!"

Walter did just that as he pounced on her shoving his dick inside her, making her cry out in ecstasy so hard she needed to bury her face in a pillow to muffle the cry. Slappy's inner walls began to tighten around Walter's dick like a vice however, Walter could still move as he began thrusting & pounding her like a beast.

"I love you &…this dick was…made for my pussy…this dick was meant to make love to my pussy!" she cried out

"enjoy it because this dick belongs to you."

"and my pussy belongs to you."

"so do these!"

Leaning over Walter grabbed a handful of Slappy's tits massaging them as he began thrusting harder.

"yes…Yes…my boobs belong to you too…my love & body belongs to only you." She cried out

Walter's thrusts were getting harder each time as she gripped his mattress feel she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Walter I'm cumming…I can't hold it in anymore…I'm cumming!"

True to her word she came hard all over Walter but even though she came, he didn't as he managed to not too.

"wow, Slappy you came so much."

"but you…did not cum."

"what can I say I know how to hold it."

"oh really."

Slappy changed their positions with Walter laying on her back & her sitting on him as she looked down with a lust expression.

"we'll see about that."

Lifting her lower half up Slappy down on Walter taking in his whole dick, her inner wall tightening around him again. Slappy expression turned loving as she leaned in close to telling him.

"I'll never let you go."

"Neither will I…," he said before kissing her.

Slappy began bouncing up & down on Walter causing him to moan out loud, as they held hands.

"you're tighter than before…"

"I'm gonna make you coat my womb with your hot cum."

"I just might get her pregnant this time." He thought

"so good this feels…so good." She moaned as she bounced on his dick.

Slappy tits began bouncing wildly as she rode Walter, causing him to reach up & grab them massaging them again making her moan in pleasure along with him as her tempo increased.

"play with my tits more! You big bad wolf."

"Slappy I can't hold it…I'm cumming!"

"cum for me baby…right inside of me."

Walter did just that as he came right inside of Slappy filling her up causing her to cum too as she continued to bounce on him riding out their orgasms together. Finally falling limp from cumming, Slappy fell asleep on top of Walter, her head resting underneath his chin. Walter also began falling asleep as he pulled the covers over them both as he fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

After waking up the next morning they cleaned the mess they left downstairs before they sat in the kitchen both sipping tea that Walter had made Slappy wearing a robe she brought with her & Walter in just boxers.

"wow, last night was a lot of fun." Said Slappy

"I was sure I got you pregnant at that time."

"Lucky for you it's my safe day."

"Yeah, lucky…"

"aww did my big bad wolf really want to finally put a but in my oven."

"maybe…"

"well how about we try again."

Sitting on the table Slappy opened her robe exposing herself to Walter, while he moves in front of her ready to kiss her. As the two moved into kiss they disturbed by a sound from behind Slappy.

"ahem…are we interrupting?"

Looking over her shoulder along with Walter the two saw, to their embarrassment Sid & Beanie standing in the doorway. Beanie was blushing hard averting his eyes while Sid had an unamused look on his face. All Walter do was blush smile sheepishly as he looked at his friends & say.

"Guys you're home early…"

End Of Ch. 5


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys, you're home early…uh, we were," said Walter backing away a little

"oh I can see plain as day what you two were doing & it's disgusting." Snapped Sid

"what?" asked Slappy as she hopped off the table & closed her robe before turning around to Beanie & Sid,"

"You can look now beanie." Said, Walter

"Now back to what you said…you got a problem with the fact that we're together." Said Slappy

"who said anything about that."

"huh?" said both Walter & Slappy

"don't…huh me, I don't have a problem with you two being together."

"you don't?" said both Walter & Slappy

"no…my problem is the fact that I caught you two about to do it in the kitchen, I mean have a little respect for beanie & me guys."

"oh." They said

"I don't want to cook & eat in here knowing you two did it in here, so keep that in Walter's room."

"oh…wait a second how are you ok with this, with Walter & I being a couple?" asked Slappy

"I may have joined the show 4 years ago but even back then I saw you had the hots for Walter, never understood why he didn't."

"HEY…" said Walter

"even beanie could see it in fact, he noticed it before me."

"kind of makes you question your awareness doesn't it handsome." Teased Slappy

"don't you start too Slappy."

"All I'm saying it should have happened a long time ago." Said, Sid

"ok fine I think it's safe to say I'm a yutz."

"yeah, you are but, you're my yutz now." She said lovingly

"so cute." Said Beanie

"hey what did I just say keep it in Walter's room."

…Later…

After getting dressed the two decided to head over to Slappy's home taking a long way there as they chatted.

"well, it's safe to say it's gonna be a little hard having fun at your place…." Joked Slappy

"sid is not that bad…the guy just needs to loosen up, you know get laid."

"I have a neighbor name candy she's a lot like sid maybe we should introduce them to each other." Said Slappy

"maybe..."

As they got close to Slappy's tree a thought popped into Walter's head that he had to share.

"I just thought of a way for us to spice things up."

"spice things up, don't tell me you're bored of me already." She asked in a hurt tone

"what? No, I just thought of a way to make our fun better." He explained in a panicked voice

"I'm just teasing silly…now, what's your idea?"

"We should role-play more not like what we did before, I mean really commit to the part."

"I like the sound of that…I already thought of a few good ones." Flirted Slappy

"This I gotta hear."

"well I could be a captured spy in a catsuit being interrogated/fucked by my captor or I could be a sexy but shy maid who serves her horny pervy master being forced to do all kinds of pervy thing & gets spanked if she refuses."

"I want to do both." He said with lust in his voice as he pulled her into an embrace giving her ass a squeeze.

"easy big boy we'll do those soon but I'll let you decide the first one."

"ok fine…."

As the two stood in front of Slappy's door about to kiss a car pulled up confusing them, the car stood there for a few seconds with only the sound of a door opening & closing before driving off leaving dust in the air. As the dust cleared a small figure was seen through until it was clear who it was.

"Skippy?" Said Slappy, she said moving forward

"who's."

The figure standing there was a little squirrel boy about 4years old with brown fur, standing away from her with an excited look in his eyes.

"aunt Slappy!"

In a flash, the two squirrels hugged each other while Walter watched though he couldn't help but smile seeing how cute Slappy looked hugging her nephew.

"Skippy what are you doing here?"

"Daddy said I can stay with you for the weekend."

"really?"

"he said you wouldn't mind." He said hugging her.

"no of course not, by the way, was that him in the car that dropped you off?"

"Nope, it was mommy, she dropped me off but she had to go to get daddy...they're going on a trip."

"That big brother of mine is gonna get a mallet upside the head when I see him…for this." she thought

Taking Skippy's hand the two headed back to the door where Walter was waiting, upon seeing him Skippy's face turned white before running behind Slappy confusing them both.

"Skippy, what's gotten into you?"

"aunt Slappy its that wolf." He cried hiding behind her

"I take it he watches the show." Said, Walter

"yeah, he's actually one of biggest my fans." Said an embarrassed Slappy

"aunt Slappy!?" Warned Skippy

"relax kiddo."

"but he's always trying to eat you." Said, Skippy

"oh Skippy, he doesn't really want to eat me…well not in the way you're thinking." Teased Slappy

"Slappy not in front of the 3yr old." Said, Walter

"hey I'm 4!" corrected Skippy

"oh, sorry." Apologized Walter

"look the point is he's not a bad wolf, he's a good boy he just pretends to be a bad guy."

"Really?" asked Skippy loosening his grip

"scout's honor." Assured Walter

"he's actually my friend…my very special friend." She lovingly said

Loosening his grip Skippy stayed behind his aunt as he looked up Walter still not trusting him fully. Noticing this Walter decided it might be best to come back later.

"hey, Slappy why don't you get your nephew settled & I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah I'm going to take care of somethings then I'll come back this afternoon."

As he left he could still feel Skippy's distrust leaving, as he walked home he started to wonder what would be the best way to win Skippy over.

"I need to show him that I'm not such a bad guy…but how."

Back at the tree Slappy let out a quiet sigh as Walter walked off feeling sad that Skippy doesn't trust him.

"_well, this is going to be a hurdle we're going to have to get through._" She thought

"aunt Slappy are you mad at me."

"no kiddo I could never be…lets go get your room set up."

"can I do the thing this time."

"you know I always let you do the thing." She teased

"I know."

Going inside & upstairs the two stopped in front of the empty room in her tree, looking down at an excited Skippy she smile at how much he loved this part."

"ok skip you ready?" she asked closing the door

"Yup."

"ok kid, go for it."

Walking to the door Skippy began knocking on in a certain way.

"a…shave…& a…haircut…two…bits."

Suddenly the whole tree began to shake like a ride, while Skippy loved this part Slappy wasn't too fond of it because it made everything on her jiggled including her ass & tits.

"Walter would love this." She thought as she wrapped her arm around her boobs to stop them from jiggling

Suddenly the rumbling stopped & the door opened revealing a playroom/bedroom for Skippy.

"yay."

"go have fun kiddo I'll be right back."

Skippy rushed in ready to play, just then the phone rang in her bedroom making her way there she answered.

"hello."

"Hey, sexy."

"oh hey Walter, sorry again about Skippy."

"no it's ok I understand but I think I know how to win him over."

"you do?"

"Does he like baseball?"

"Actually he does…"

"good I can get tickets to a game tonight & we can all go."

"That sounds great, I'll tell him now see you tonight my big bad wolf."

Hanging up the phone Slappy's mood lifted a little seeing this as a chance for Walter to win over. As returning to his room she found Skippy play with his toys waiting for her.

"hi, aunt Slappy."

"Hey kiddo, listen how would you like to see a baseball game tonight?"

"Really?" asked the happy child

"you, me…& Walter."

Skippy instantly became sad upon hearing that name which in turned saddened Slappy upon his reaction.

"Skippy I know he looks scary but he's not & I really want you to like him, please try to get to know him."

"ok aunt Slappy…but if he tries to eat me, I get to hit him with this." Said Skippy as he pulled out a mallet from behind him."

"maybe I shouldn't have taught him how to do that." She thought

"ok skip, it's a deal so let play."

"yay."

Later that day as Slappy & Skippy left her home, both were dressed in baseball outfits while Slappy was wearing a headscarf to hid her identity while she & Skippy waited for Walter. suddenly Walter appeared wearing his own baseball outfit which made Slappy blush seeing how good he looked in him.

"ready to go?" asked Walter

"Yup."

As the three walked Skippy walked in between holding Slappy's hand, thinking back to what he promised his aunt about giving Walter a chance Skippy reached out grabbing Walter's hand with his other hand surprising the wolf but also making him smile.

End Of Ch.6

Sorry, this took so long lots of personal baggage kept me busy also sorry if it's short this was mostly filler for the next arc.


End file.
